Harry Lokison, Son of Asgard
by Demigod of Magic
Summary: It wasn't Fawkes who came to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead, it was Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief. Or as he used to be known, James Potter. Crossover with MCU, X-Men and general Marvel.
1. Forgetting and Family

Tom Marvolo Riddle stood, a sadistic smirk on his face, the sound of running water echoing loudly in the Chamber of Secrets, along with the laboured breathing of an unconscious Ginny. "You will die Potter. Just like your parents did."

"No!" Harry shouted. "It's time to pay for everything Tom!"

Tom smiled smugly. "Try to stop me." He inhaled deeply before whispering what Harry knew was Parselmouth. The pipes in the room seemed to rumble before a titanic snake burst forth. Its scales were a brilliant dark emerald colour. "You have no chance of defeating the Serpent of Slytherin," Tom mocked. "Within minutes, young Ginny's life force will be mine."

The snake coiled before lunging towards Harry who ducked through a nearby pipe, hearing the Basilisk crash into a wall.

Harry panicked, launching whatever spells he could think of. Flashes of red, blue, white, soared from his wand intermingled with blasts of fire and ice, all which harmlessly hit the scales of the Basilisk.

Tom's laugh echoed mockingly throughout the room. "The Serpent has lived for a thousand years. Did you really think a single second-year student would possess the power to defeat it?"

Harry pressed himself against the cold stone wall behind him. Adrenaline and nerves flooded his body, and he sprinted from the serpent further into the pipe.

The snake lashed out with its tail, demolishing the pipe that Harry was hidden in, sending him sprawling to the floor along with the wreckage from the pipe.

Closing his eyes, he begged in his mind. _Somebody please help._ He accepted his fate as he heard the Basilisk bare its fangs and lunge towards him once more.

However, fate and family had other plans. In the Asgardian Dungeons cell Loki woke sharply, an indescribable feeling in his body. Visions of a young boy, with his raven black hair and emerald green eyes lay, afraid and alone, a great Basilisk hurtling towards him. "Father," he said to the air, knowing that Allfather Odin would hear.

Odin appeared instantly, an look of curiosity in his one remaining eye, the other covered by a golden eyepatch. "Yes, Loki?" he asked. "Ready to plead that you've changed again?"

Loki ignored the insult. "Is this one of your tricks?" he questioned, tapping his temple. "Who is the boy I see?"

Odin's eye widened in shock. "You remember?" he said regretfully. "I hoped you would never find out."

"Find out what?" Loki stood, advancing towards his adopted father angrily. "Who is he?"

Odin was silent. "He is your son," he admitted with sorrow.

Loki blinked in confusion. "My what?" he asked with growing frustration.

"Years ago, I was weary of your lust for power and the pride you had only for yourself. I wiped your memories and sent you to Midgard to learn humility and love for others, as the human James Potter. You finally had a group of loyal friends, and found love in a Witch. The two of you bore a son, but all was not well. A Dark Lord targeted your family, killing your wife and attempting to kill your son." He paused while Loki absorbed the information. "I called you back to Asgard and hid your memories of your other life, lest you become angry again. I believe this is why you bore such hatred to Midgard, it is the realm you loved that destroyed all you held dear."

For the first time, Loki had no idea how to respond. He had a second life that was discarded. "Return my memories."

Complying, Odin waved his hand over Loki's head clearing his mind from the mental blocks. A rush of memoires rushed back, his life at Hogwarts, the Marauders, Lily, a baby Harry. "My son needs help," he decided, before ordering, "send me there."

Odin was hesitant but nodded. "Heimdall."

Loki nodded thankfully as the Bifrost materialised around him, sending him to Midgard.

He looked around the Chamber with vigilance, seeing his son lying on the floor in terror behind him, the Basilisk in front of him. A teenage boy stood behind the snake, his smugness turning to confusion as Loki appeared in a flash of colours. A red-head girl was on the floor next to the boy, unconscious.

Loki stuck out his hands, using his Asgardian and Frost Giant strength to stop the monster's bite crunching together as he gripped the snake's upper jaw. His eyes filled with hatred at the beast trying to murder his son. He removed his grasp, instead grabbing the snakes two front most fangs and pulling, ripping them off from the jaw.

The Basilisk gave a loud hiss of pain and threw Loki across the room, although he landed gracefully on his feet, skidding along the ground before he slowed to a halt. Loki took the advantage and threw one of the Basilisk's severed fangs as though it were one of his throwing knives, hitting the beast in the eye, which popped with a pool of blood. He repeated the action with the other fang eliciting the same result.

The now blind Basilisk thrashed around the room, snarling in pain as it slithered. Loki turned to Harry. "I will explain later Harry, but for now you can open your eyes," he promised reassuringly.

The voice sounded oddly familiar to Harry, and so, putting all of his trust into the stranger, he opened his eyes.

Loki leapt into the air, landing squarely on the Basilisk's head, before jumping again.

A sceptre appeared in Loki's hands as he was mid-air, and he positioned it so that the sharpened point was facing downward as he descended, sinking the blade through the Basilisk's head.

The snake fell to the floor with a mighty thud, and Loki pulled his sceptre, now painted with blood and venom, from its remains.

"Be careful," Harry advised cautiously. "That's Lord Voldemort."

Loki turned to the teenage boy, far from the Dark Lord that had ended him. "You are Voldemort?" he asked incredulously.

The boy nodded. "Lord Voldemort is my past and my future. I am but an echo of his memory, a fragment of his spirit. And you are?"

"Surely you recognise me," Loki jeered, advancing towards the Dark Lord. "If not, allow me to reintroduce myself. Loki, God of Mischief." He dropped his voice, allowing only Tom to hear his next words. "James Potter. You killed my wife, prepare to die."

Tom's eyes widened in shock as he realised the man was who he said, a vengeful God who's family his future self had ended. Tom whipped his and from his robe and launched a slashing curse at Loki, who rolled out of the way, countering with a jab from his sceptre.

The weapon phased through Tom's body with slight resistance, as though passing through water. Loki backed away slightly before yelling to Harry, "Where did this spirit come from."

"The book," Harry answered, indicating the object which lay on the floor near the red-headed girl. Loki aimed his sceptre's blade at it, ignoring Tom's anguish cry as he impaled the book.

The spirit of Tom gave a cry of excruciating agony as white light burst from his skin, spreading until he was no more.

Harry approached the man and Ginny, who was now waking up with her life force returning. "Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "But who are you?" He asked, his emerald eyes looking into the man's eyes which mirrored his own in appearance.

"I am Loki. Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief." He paused briefly. "I am also James Potter. Your father."

* * *

 **Review please. This will be a crossover of the MCU, the X-Men verse, and general Marvel**


	2. Revenge and Reveals

Harry stared in shock, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. His dead father was stood in front of him, very much alive, and he had single-handily killed a Basilisk.

Ginny's coughing broke him out of his thoughts. "Harry," she gasped, tears streaming down her face. "I'm s-sorry. It was me. There was a diary, and I wrote in it, then Riddle came from it." Her eyes widened, looking around the chamber, settling on flitting between the Basilisk's corpse and Loki.

"It's all right Ginny," Harry reassured, indicating the diary with the impalement hole prominent, . "He's gone. The Basilisk is gone."

He helped Ginny to her feet, and awkwardly half-walked and half-dragged her to the stone doors, where Loki had settled on waiting. The doors slid shut with a soft his as they exited the room.

Harry's attention was torn between Ginny, who was still softly sobbing, and his father, whose blood covered sceptre illuminated the tunnel with a warm yellow glow.

After a few minutes of walking down the damp tunnel, he heard the sound of moving rock.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, speeding up towards the sound. "I've got Ginny, she's ok."

Ron gave a small cheer, and Loki saw his eager face through a sizable gap he had created from the rock fall.

Ron's arm thrust through the hole, grabbing Ginny and pulling her through. "You're ok," he said gently. "What happened in there?" he asked as Harry squeezed through the hole.

"Later," Harry replied, not wanting to mention Ginny's possession or his own father.

Ron nodded, somewhat glumly, but his expression changed to confusion as Loki climbed with ease through the hole. "Who's that Harry?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"I am Loki of Asgard," Loki replied. "If Harry wishes to tell you more about me, I will not object. However, this is neither the time or the place."

Harry agreed. "I'll tell you everything Ron, but not now," he promised. "How's Lockhart?"

Ron grinned, pointing further up the tunnel. "Bad way. His Memory Charm backfired, no clue who he is anymore."

"Memory Charm?" Loki asked calmly, as he began to walk the only way through the tunnel.

Harry explained, "He was our Defence teacher and author, but all he's done is wipe the memory of people that accomplished things, and took the fame for himself. He tried to wipe our memory, but Ron's wand is broken and it backfired on him."

"I see," Loki said stiffly, an attempt to hide his fury. _How dare he attack my son?_

Lockhart peered up as they approached, his lilac robes laced with dirt and water. "Hello," he said jovially. "Awfully dirty place this is, isn't it?"

Loki ignored his question. "This is Lockhart?" he asked the children who all nodded.

Loki glared at the man with anger, pressing his sceptre against his heart and drawing on its power. "Repress your magic," he intoned, feeling the man's magic reduce, as the man's mind blocked his access to magic.

"Ooh, magic," Lockhart said excitedly, no idea of the danger he was in. "How exciting."

Loki jabbed the sceptre again, harder, enough to leave a mark on Lockhart's chest. "Remember all."

Lockhart's good nature slipped as he began to remember his life. "No," he shouted angrily. "My magic is gone."

Loki nodded in satisfaction. "You are lucky it was your magic, and not your life that was taken."

He walked away towards the exit to the tunnel. "How do we get out?" Ron asked.

"You are Wizards, are you not?" Loki wordlessly summoned some of the fallen rock wall. "A simple Levitation Charm should do the trick."

The children nodded, carrying out the charm and levitated somewhat gingerly on their rocky platforms. Loki however simply grabbed Lockhart harshly by his robes, and leapt from side to side of the tunnel, scaling it with ease, until they all stood in a bathroom.

The group exited in the bathroom and walked the corridors, except Lockhart who had stormed away.

They found themselves at Professor McGonagall's office, where Harry pushed the door open.

For a brief moment, there was silence as Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore stared at Harry, to Ginny, to Loki.

Then Mrs Weasley's scream broke the silence. "Ginny!" she wailed, rushing to her feet and embracing her, followed by Mr Weasley. "You saved her. How?"

"I believe we would all like to know that," Professor McGonagall muttered.

Harry and Ron walked to the desk, and Harry placed the remains of the diary upon it. Then the pair began to explain. Harry said of how he had heard voices all year and of how Hermione came to the conclusion it was a Basilisk. Ron talked of how he and Harry had spoke to Aragog in the Forbidden Forest and of how the last victim was Moaning Myrtle, and how to entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in her haunting place.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted. So you found the location of the entrance – breaking so many rules I might add – but how did you get out of there alive?"

Harry and Loki shared a glance. "Harry, do you trust these people?" Loki asked softly. Harry looked at the Weasleys who he considered a second family, his head of house and his headmaster, before nodding. Loki turned to address them all. "I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and the God of Mischief. However, you knew me as James Potter. My memories or being Loki were erased and I was sent to Earth as James Potter, and when I died my memories of being James were removed. Harry's cry for help in the chamber was enough to break the block, and I was summoned to the chamber."

McGonagall and Dumbledore shared a look. "You won't mind a test then," McGonagall asked. "To prove what you say."

"Go ahead," Loki accepted.

"What was the final thing you said to me, in this very office, the day you left Hogwarts?"

Loki laughed and grinned. "I believe I said, 'be honest Minnie, you're not going to have this much fun again until James Junior walks these halls.'"

Professor McGonagall's eyes filled with tears. "James," she whispered quietly. "We thought you were dead."

"I was." He turned to Harry. "Some things are worth coming back for." Loki then went on to explain how he had killed the Basilisk and how the diary had possessed Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Older and greater Wizards have been tricked by Lord Voldemort. No punishment, go to the hospital wing and rest. Madam Pomfrey is currently waking all petrified students as we speak."

"Hermione's ok?" Ron asked brightly, as his parents took his sister to rest.

"She is. Minerva, I believe this is calls for a feast, would you alert the kitchens," he added as an afterthought to Professor McGonagall, waiting for her to leave. "Now, I believe some congratulations are in order. You shall both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and 200 house points apiece ought to be fair."

Whatever the young Gryffindor's replies were to be were unknown as the door to the office burst open. "Ah, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said as the man entered.

"Dumbledore, I demand justice," Lockhart cried, spittle flying from his mouth. "This man," he jabbed his finger towards Loki, "has bound my magic rendering me a mere Squib." By the time he had finished ranting his face was a deep red that contrasted with his light pink robes, with Loki smirking at the man's outburst."

"Right you are Gilderoy," replied Dumbledore. "Although if I do contact the Ministry with this, I am sure they would also look into your book claims, and I am sure that your reputation and ego would not be upheld. Your choice." He leant back in his chair, smiling.

Lockhart's face turned a nasty purple colour and he ran from the room muttering about justice and revenge.

"You may also take your leave children and Loki, I must write a letter to Azkaban for the return of Hagrid and must advertise for a new teacher."

Harry and Ron bid there goodbyes and headed for the door followed by Loki, only for the door to open again. Lucius Malfoy stood, rage in his face, a black cane with a silver snake head ornamenting it. Following him was a house elf that Harry recognised as Dobby.

"Lucius, good to see you," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"You are back." Lucius swept into the room. "It was my understanding you were suspended."

"The other governors reversed their decisions. They believed that I was best for the job, and were under the impression they were threated, by you of all people, if I were not suspended."

"Have you stopped the attacks then? Who was it?" Lucius asked sharply.

"The same person as last time, Lord Voldemort. Getting somebody else to do his dirty work a he often does." He held of the diary, peering at Lucius through the large hole in its centre. "Very fortunate this was stopped, lest young Ginny Weasley take the blame."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Yes... Very fortunate indeed."

Harry suddenly had an epiphany, to the day in Flourish and Blotts. "You put it there," he shouted. "In the bookstore, you picked up her books, slipped the diary inside, and gave it back to her."

Lucius' hands clenched and unclenched, the whites of his knuckles showing. "Prove it," he hissed quietly.

"No need for that," Dumbledore replied. "The Dark Lord has been defeated by Harry, yet again. Although, it would be wise to not allow his presence back here Lucius, lest the families affected take their frustrations on the first Malfoy they come across."

Ron smirked as Lucius' eyes widened at the threat against his family, and Harry was sure that his hand twitched towards his cane. "Come Dobby," Lucius yelled leaving the room angrily.

They could hear Dobby's cries of pain from throughout the corridor. "Professor Dumbledore, can I give Mr Malfoy the diary back?"

"Of course," he conceded, as though it was a reasonable request.

Harry ripped off both off his socks, stuffing the diary in the wet fabric, before running barefoot down the corridor until he was behind Lucius, Loki silently following. "Mr Malfoy, here." He thrust the damp, smelly fabric into the Malfoy's hand.

"What is this?" he asked, pulling the diary from the socks and tossing the socks aside.

"I thought you'd want your Master's diary back," Harry said.

"One day, Mr Potter, you will meet the same fate as your parents," he promised softly. He turned to leave yelling, "Dobby, let's go."

Dobby was staring at the sock in his hand with wonder. "Master gave Dobby a sock. Dobby is a free elf."

"What did you say?" Malfoy spat out in disgust, as he realised what had happened. Then he glared at Harry, his cane swinging at Harry's head.

Loki caught the cane swing with ease, snapping it with his bare hands before shoving Mr Malfoy to the floor. "Try to hurt my son again, Mr Malfoy, and I will break much more than your cane," he promised darkly.

Lucius Malfoy may have been a cruel and power-hungry man, but he was smart enough to know when he was outmatched.

He rose to his feet and walked out of Hogwarts' grounds, where he found Gilderoy Lockhart waiting for him at the nearest apparition spot. "Tough luck Lucius," Lockhart said. "We'll make them pay though, together." Malfoy was reminded of a phrase that Slytherin house had imbedded in his mind, _the enemy of my enemy, is my ally._ With that, Malfoy nodded and apparated them both to his Manor.

The rest of the term passed in a blur of normalcy, other than Loki now being the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, only until the end of the year when a permanent replacement was found, he had promised. Lucius Malfoy had been fired from his job as school governor causing Draco Malfoy to sulk whereas Ginny had returned to her happy self.

Hermione had to have Harry's family tree explained to her multiple times, out of disbelief rather than confusion. "So, you're the son of a God?" she asked again. "You're aware that technically makes you a Demigod."

Soon it was time to leave Hogwarts again for the summer. As the group of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got off of the Hogwarts' Express, Hermione asked, "Your aunt and uncle, they'll be happy you have a family right?"

Harry laughed. "I think the only that'll make them happy, is me leaving them for good."

On the other end of the barrier, at King's Cross Station, Loki was standing with a disbelieving Petunia and Vernon.

"How are you here?" Petunia asked Loki. "You're dead, that madman from your kind killed you."

"He did," Loki acknowledged. "But seeing as I am a God, I came back for my son. And seeing as you are the people I know you to be, he will be leaving with me from now on."

Petunia's eyes brimmed with tears. "Of all the people to come back, it had to be you." She sobbed loudly. "You should be dead instead of her," she muttered angrily, before pulling Vernon away with her.

Loki watched her walk away, speaking softly to himself. "Believe me, I know." He broke himself from his sombre thoughts to wait for Harry.

The children passed through the barrier to the Muggle world, where Loki was already waiting. Loki inclined his head to all of Harry's friends and waited for all of them to be collected by their families. "Harry," he said gently. "How do you feel about joining me over the summer?"

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **So, Lockhart is still alive and now allying with Lucius.**


	3. Flights and Fights

Odin watched as Loki disappeared as the Bifrost embraced him. He summoned one of his familiars, a large raven named Hugin, and spoke to it. "Go to Thor, tell him all will be explained, but he is responsible for Loki and his son's wellbeing."

The raven nodded in comprehension before flying through the Bifrost Bridge to Midgard.

In the Avenger's Tower, Thor was sat with the other members of the team, the archer Hawkeye, the spy Black Widow, the smart guy and the muscle Bruce Banner/Hulk, the tech guy Iron Man, and the leader Captain America.

Tony Stark started with incredulous interest as a raven flew to the window and pecked at it. "Yo, M.C Hammer," he said to Thor before pointing to the bird. "Got a hunch the bird is for you."

Thor grinned broadly. "Ah, 'tis my father." He began to walk to the window to allow it entry.

"Your father is a bird?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Nay, that would be absurd. He simply uses the bird as a messenger," he explained.

The bird flew in as Tony understood what he was saying. "Oh, like a carrier pigeon. Makes sense you're a lit-"

He was cut off as the bird opened its beak and the voice of Thor's father boomed out, "All will be explained, but you are responsible for Loki and his son's wellbeing."

Tony blinked questioningly. "Or it could just talk instead."

"Loki has a son?" Captain America asked.

"And why are you in charge of their wellbeing?" Bruce asked.

Thor shrugged his shoulders, confused. "'Tis news to me of his offspring. I will ask my father." He went back to the bird and spoke to it briefly before allowing it back out the window.

Within the day, the Avengers had the whole story of memory wipes, death and rebirth. "They shall live with us," Thor decreed. "'Tis my responsibility to ensure they are both free from danger and endangering the world."

"I should tell Fury," Hawkeye realised. "Get his say."

Hawkeye walked away from the room before paging Fury. "Sir, word just got to us of Loki and his son."

"Loki, has a son. Damn," Fury replied.

"Thor's father has instructed Thor that he is responsible for their wellbeing."

"Ok, ok." Fury paused to think. "Allow it, we can't have a disagreement with the Asgardians. But, if either Loki or his son pose a threat, I am holding you responsible for ending them." Fury cut the line.

Hawkeye returned to the main room. "Talked to Fury, he's allowing it."

"They will need rooms," Thor said, turning to Tony.

"Sure," Tony said shrugging, "I'll get some in. Any idea on colours or styles that a mass-murder and his son might enjoy?"

Within the month, all rooms were sorted and transport was waiting outside of King's Cross Station, where Loki had told Thor they would be waiting.

The limo acting as transport, consisted of Hawkeye in the passenger seat and Black Widow driving. Thor was waiting outside off the building, his eyes scanning intensely for his brother and nephew.

Loki spotted Thor first, and indicated him to Harry. "Your uncle Thor, God of Thunder." Harry looked at the man, a muscled man with a long blond hair and a beard, a small hammer slung across his back.

"Young Harry," Thor cried as they approached. "'Tis good to meet you, good to see you too brother."

"Good to meet you too," Harry said nervously, glancing at his father for reassurance.

"The car is outside," Thor announced. "It will take us to the Quinjet where we will depart to Avenger's Tower in America." Thor picked up Harry's luggage and carried it with ease to the limo. "I will depart to the Tower my own way, I must tell the others of your arrival." He bid his farewells before spinning his hammer in hand and flying away.

Harry had no idea what a Quinjet was, or how Thor had flown by throwing his own hammer but chose not to ask. Entering the limo, Harry was met my two people, on a man with short brown hair the other a woman with long red hair, both wearing identical black leather outfits. The woman sat in the driver's seat, her hands already on the wheel, whereas the man sat next to her in the passenger's seat, a gun holstered over his left leg.

Loki gave an apprehensive look to the pair as he entered the back area of the limo. "Romanoff, Barton," he greeted cordially, nodding to the woman and man respectively. He was ignored and a tense silence filled the air as they drove, Loki staring at the back of their heads, before he sighed. "I imagine an apology for my actions would be of little use to either of you?" he asked.

"You'd be correct," the man, Barton, answered, without turning around to face Loki.

Loki nodded, regret on his face plain to see. "Well then, for whatever it is worth, I apologise to the two of you."

The silence continued, slightly more comfortable than the first time. Harry gave a questioning look to his father, silently asking what he was sorry for. Loki mouthed 'later' and looked away repentantly.

Harry decided to break the tense quietness. "So, what's a Quinjet?"

It was the woman driving, Romanoff, who replied, glancing at Harry in the driving mirror. "It's a type of plane. We use this one for transport."

"Huh," Harry replied, before floundering for something to say back, lest they return to silence. "My best friend's dad enchanted a car to make it fly."

Barton finally turned around. "Seriously? Fury, that's our boss, has a car that flies too."

"It turns invisible as well."

The man finally smiled at Harry. "Might have to tell Fury that," he admitted. "He'd be pretty interested with having something like that."

The group finally settled into a semi-comfortable silence until they got to an airfield where a plane was waiting.

The vehicle was a sleek black, with two jet engines on both wings and one in the centre. Agent Romanoff was the first the enter the aircraft and place herself in the pilot seat. Loki and Harry entered next sitting next to each other, while Agent Barton sat opposite Loki. The Quinjet's engines hummed softly as it slowly hovered in the air before zooming away.

Loki sighed again, his sceptre materialising in his hands before he handed it to Barton. "A sign of my cooperation," he explained. "Feel free to have Stark examine it. Harry, your wand?"

Harry took out his wand and handed it to Barton's outstretched hand, who nodded gratefully. "You'll get them both back if we figure out if you'd be a threat."

Loki said nothing, but nodded in understanding.

"Dad," Harry said, still not used to the word being used from his mouth. "What did you do? Why don't they like you."

"I was angry at the world Harry," he said mournfully. "When I died as James Potter, the memories were blocked from my mind but the emotions were not. I became angry at Earth for reasons I did not fully understand. I agreed to try and destroy Earth with an army from another world." He looked Harry directly in the eyes. "I have killed many innocents, orphaned children, and destroyed lives. I make no attempt to hide this. I am not that person anymore, now that James Potter is also within me."

Harry's mind raced. James Potter was known as a hero that sacrifice himself for his child. Loki was a mass-murdering psychopath. And they were both the same person.

Harry remained in a stony silence for the rest of the flight.

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	4. Lucius and Lockhart, Looting and Leaving

Lucius and Lockhart walked into Malfoy Manor, both seething after their interactions with both Dumbledore and Harry.

The voice of Narcissa, Lucius' wife, drifted down the stairway. "Lucius, how did it go?" she asked as she walked down the stairs, throwing a curious look to Lockhart.

"Potter has lost us our house-elf," he said darkly. Narcissa opened her mouth to reply but Lucius cut her off. "A man also claims to be Potter's father."

Lockhart added, "The man claims to be Loki, God of Mischief."

"A God," Lucius gasped. "That makes Potter a Demigod. We will need more power to take them all down," he muttered to himself.

"In my travels, I have heard of a place in London that stores ancient magic relics," Lockhart said.

"We will need to find this place. Narcissa any ideas?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa bit her lip in thought, before smiling. "Do you remember Florence Simone?" Lucius shook his head and Narcissa continued. "Two years above us, Ravenclaw." Her mouth curled in distaste. "Half-blood. Works at Twilfitt and Tatting. Currently married to Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet. Twins at Beauxbaton. If anyone has the information you desire, it's him.

Lucius smiled at his wife, before pressing a soft peck against her cheek. "I will be back."

He grabbed Lockhart and apparated them both to Diagon Alley, directly outside of the Daily Prophet headquarters.

The two of them pushed into the room, heading straight for the secretary of the editor. "Excuse me," Lucius said smoothly to the woman. "I need to speak urgently to Barnabas, I have bad news about Florence."

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly but she allowed them entry.

Barnabas' grey hair flicked as he looked at the two men. "Ah, Lucius," he said. "And Gilderoy Lockhart. What do you want?" he asked.

"Information," Lucius replied. "We have heard of place in London that stores powerful relics that we desire. You are the most likely to know of its location."

"And why would I tell you?"

Lucius smirked. "Your wife works at Twillfit and Tatting, your children are at Beauxbaton. It would be a tragedy were something to happen to them." He allowed the threat to hang in the air.

Barnabas' mouth opened in shock. "I-I have heard rumours of such place," he admitted. He gave the address and glared at the two. "My family is safe?" he asked.

"Of course," Lucius replied. "Provided this conversation remains between us," he added.

Lucius and Lockhart left without another word, Lucius apparating them nearby the address Barnabas provided.

The street was busy, with people bustling about, with cars driving down the streets. Lucius sneered at the Muggles. "Primitives," he muttered to himself.

He looked at the address that Barnabas said. The building was a large apartment and made of aged pale stone. "This is the building?" Lockhart questioned confused.

"That is what we were told. If not, Barnabas will pay," Lucius promised. He pushed open the door, and was satisfied by what he saw.

While the exterior of the building was big, the interior was much bigger, likely extended by magic.

The walls were lined with all manner of items, from shields to armour to weapons. Lockhart grinned broadly, flashing his pearly white teeth. "What do we get?" he asked.

"Whatever we can carry," Lucius replied as he examined an old stony looking helmet, the plaque underneath reading 'Helmet of Razadazar'. "No telling what any of them do," he said as he carried the helmet with him.

Lockhart nodded walking to a long rod bearing a sun emblem on the shaft and a full moon on the tip. He looked at the plaque reading 'Dark Sceptre'. He picked up the staff, swinging it in his hands.

By the end of their looting, between them they had gathered a variety of loot. Lucius possessed the Helmet of Razadazar, a pair of golden disk pincers known as the Pincers of Power, and a silver battle-axe called the Axe of Angarruumus. Lockhart had the Dark Sceptre, and a dark grey robe with a red trim labelled as Tiboro's Coat.

As they prepared to leave, an swirling orange portal appeared in the centre of the room, a man calmly stepping out as the portal closed behind him.

The man had light brown skin and his beard was dark brown with flecks of grey beginning to show. He wore dark robes with leather coverings, and in his hands was a wooden quarterstaff. "Hello gentlemen," he greeted neutrally. "I am Sol Rama, defender of the London Sanctum. You are stealing from a restricted area. Return your items and leave, or face the consequences." He readied the staff for attack.

"We will leave," replied Lucius. "Although we are keeping our gains."

"I can not allow that," Sol Rama said, before leaping towards the men with his weapon.

Lucius expertly blocked the staff with his axe before Lockhart charged in with his sceptre, throwing all of his strength behind his swing.

Sol Rama flicked his staff upwards, stopping the sceptre swing with ease. He jumped over the two of them, slamming his quarterstaff into both of them.

"Enough of this," Lucius declared, pulling out his wand. "Sectumsempra," he cried slashing his wand.

A white light fired from his wand, soaring towards Sol Rama, who attempted to dodge.

The light hit his arm, severing it instantly as though it were hit by an invisible blade. Blood began to spurt from the stump, and he stared at the bleeding remains with shock.

Sol Rama held his staff in his remaining hand and began to swirl his hand. Gilderoy noticed that a ring on his finger began to glow a faint orange and emit sparks.

Lucius charged as a small portal began to form and swept the axe at Sol Rama. The man's head was neatly decapitated, coating the axe in a layer of blood which Lucius removed with a flick of his wand.

Lockhart stared at the bleeding corpse with shock. "You killed him," Lockhart declared in a panic.

"Very perceptive," Lucius mocked. "Come, we must find what these items can do." He began to walk from the building, and Lockhart gave a regretful look to the body before following.

Lucius apparated them both to a gloomy looking street, which Lockhart recognised as Knockturn Alley. Lucius walked them to a dark shop illuminated by candle light called Borgin and Burkes. "Borgin," Lucius said clearly as he entered.

A man with sickly white skin and greasy black hair appeared from a backroom. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, always a pleasure," he said in an oily voice, before he looked at Lockhart, with no hint of surprise. "And Mr Lockhart, a pleasure to meet."

"Borgin," Lucius responded neutrally as he placed the items they had pilfered on a worn out countertop.

"Selling?" Borgin asked, already licking his lips. "I know a few that'd be interested in these."

"No Borgin," Lucius said, and Borgin visibly deflated. "We recently acquired these items, and need to know what their capabilities are."

Borgin nodded, running his hand through his hair and slicking it back with the grease.

He picked up the first item, the helmet, and examined it. "The Helmet of Razadazar, lets the wearer see in darkness and fly." He moved to the next item. "Axe of Angarruumus, whoever holds it becomes an expert with it. The Dark Sceptre allows you to absorb light and then blast It back. Pincers of Power can attract magic items. Tiboro's Coat lets who wears it to grow four extra arms." He looked up at the men and gave a toothy grin. "You understand there's an appraisal fee for these services."

Malfoy gathered the items with a swish of his wand before grabbing a handful of Galleons from his robe and placing them on the counter. "I assume full discretion is assured?"

"Course, course," Borgin said, gathering the coins. By the time he looked up again, both Lockhart and Lucius had apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Lockhart was deep in thought for the rest of the day, until Lucius and Narcissa had bid their farewells for the night. He absent-mindedly played with the ring he had taken from the murdered man's hand.

He freely admitted he wanted revenge on Potter, but murdering innocents? Not something he desired. He would have to do this alone and on his own terms.

Making his choice he collected all the items that they had stolen and brought them into the main hall of the manor. He remembered what the man did to activate the ring and recreated the action, circling the ring in the air until a portal opened, leading to his mother's house.

He gave a final look at Lucius' manor as he hurriedly threw the items through the portal. "Sorry Lucius," he muttered to himself. "Looks like I don't need your help at all."

With that he stepped through the portal and was long gone by the time Lucius awoke.

* * *

 **More of an alternative point of view/ slice of life chapter. Feel free to review.**


	5. Towers and Talks

Harry gasped and pressed his face against the Quinjet window as the Avengers Tower came into view. It was the closest thing to a skyscraper that Harry had ever seen, the sleek black monument towering over the surrounding buildings.

They landed on the roof and Agent Barton collected Loki's Sceptre and Harry's wand as Agent Romanoff escorted the two off of the Quinjet.

Standing by the roof door was a man wearing a pristine black suit, a meticulously styled beard on his face. "Natasha," the man greeted as Romanoff approached, the other two behind her. "Clint, take them to my lab," he added to Barton, nodding his head to the Sceptre and wand. He looked at Harry before offering out his hand. "Tony Stark," he introduced, giving a wary side eye to Loki. Harry may not have grown up talking to many people, but even he could see the distrust Tony had for Loki.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, shaking the hand nervously. Usually the only people that Harry had seen that looked like this man were business partners of Uncle Vernon, and thus Harry had never been allowed to meet them. One of the main rules from the Dursley Family was that Harry shouldn't be seen or heard, which was going to be a hard habit to break.

"Stark," Agent Natasha Romanoff interrupted cordially. "Fury wants them escorting to their rooms." Harry blinked in surprise. He got his own room? These people were strangers and he got his own room, but when his 'family' took him in he only got a cupboard under the stairs.

Tony nodded, indicating to the guests to follow. He showed them through a door, down a corridor and down a set of stairs. "Loki, your room," he said as he indicated a door.

Loki pushed open the door and entered while Harry peered in. The walls were a smooth light silver colour, while the skirting boards were a complementary emerald green. The ceiling reminded Harry of the Great Hall as it was a night sky look, dark black with sparkling white stars scattered around the room. "Very nice room," Loki said, examining the ceiling intensely. "The cameras are very well hidden," he complimented.

Tony shrugged unapologetically. "Fury might've let you in. But this is my house and my rules."

"Of course," Loki said politely. "I have already offered my apologies to Barton and Romanoff, but I extend the same apology to you. I apologise for what transpired between us."

"Apology acknowledged. Now, let me show your son to his room." Loki nodded, sitting on his black bed as watched as Tony began to walk away.

Harry followed Tony to the room next door. "Wow," Harry muttered at the large room. Considering he had only just got a bedroom at the Dursley House, Dudley's second room was dwarfed by this room. The walls were a vibrant crimson colour with a bright yellow trim around the room. A four poster bed with a white bed cover stood in the middle of the room, a bedtable on one side and wardrobe on the other. Two windows were placed on the far wall of the room, allowing the sunlight to fully illuminate the room without it shining onto the bed.

"Thanks," Tony said. "Thor picked out the colours for your dad's room, but didn't know what you'd like. So, I just used my favourite colours."

"It's great," he said sincerely.

Tony closely examined Harry. "Do you trust him? Loki, your dad, I mean."

Harry sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. It was true, although Loki was the only true family Harry knew, he had also tried to destroy the world. "I think he's a different person than you knew him as. I think I'm going to have to talk to him."

Tony contemplated Harry's words before nodding somewhat begrudgingly. "I have to tell our boss that your dad gave us his Sceptre, for research."

Harry still couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy every time someone referred to his father. He had yet to decide if that was due to the revelation that his father was alive or because his father was a mass-murdering God of Mischief.

Harry watched as Tony left the room, soon also leaving the room to knock on his fathers door.

Loki opened the door instantly, obviously expecting the company. "Hello Harry." Harry briefly wondered if Loki had been listening to the conversation, or if he was intuitive enough to predict the upcoming talk.

"Hello dad..." Harry trailed off. He realised that although he was the one starting the conversation he had no idea what he actually wanted to say.

Loki walked to his bed and sat on it, patting next to him, where Harry then sat. "I assume you wished to talk about something?" Loki asked softly. The tone of voice was reassuring, and it was these moments that Harry briefly remembered the man from his childhood rather than a psychotic killer.

Harry nodded, opening his mouth but not knowing where to start. "Who are you?" he eventually asked. "Are you James Potter, or are you Loki?"

"I believe I am both," he answered. "I was once just Loki, then I became your father James Potter. Now, I am a union of the two."

"So you're both at once?"

"I am James Potter and Loki Odinson combined. Maybe I will be whichever is more convenient for me at any time."

Harry looked at the man, his father, before nodding in acceptance. He may have been a pretentious and psychopathic murderer, but he was also the man who sacrificed his life for the good of his family and the Wizarding World. Now he was the embodiment of the best of both sides.

Loki observed his son as he seemed to have a mental conversation with himself. "Tell me more about what happened after I died as James Potter," he requested.

"Well, after Voldemort died I went to the Dursleys."

Loki nodded. "Makes sense," he conceded. "Blood Protection, and we didn't fully know who we could trust."

"Right, so they never told me about magic, so when the letters arrived I wasn't allowed to read them. The Hagrid, the gamekeeper, came and showed me to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts."

"Knew I should have done more than talk to the Dursleys," Loki muttered to himself.

"Then it turned out that Voldemort was possessing one of the teachers to try and get the Philosopher's Stone, and kill me." Loki gave a puff of air through his nose, before motioning for him to continue. "Then in my second year, he was in a diary and possessed Ginny to try and kill Muggle-borns, and me."

"I am going to see if Stark will allow you to be trained," Loki decided. "If your life is under constant threat of death, you need to be fully prepared to fight back."

* * *

 **Review please.**


	6. Thinktank and Training Talk

Tony looked at the boy before him. "Do you trust him?" he asked, before elaborating. "Loki, your dad, I mean."

Tony watched as Harry sighed deeply, his emerald eyes now pensive. "I don't know," Harry said softly. "I think he's a different person than you knew him as. I think I'm going to have to talk to him."

In Tony's opinion, Harry seemed to be quite truthful after a moments thought. Harry was perfectly willing to admit he didn't know if he had any trust in his father, but also thought that Loki may have had a personality and morality shift since the revelation of his fatherhood. And he did willingly give the Avengers his Sceptre for research. Which made Tony realise, "I have to tell our boss that your dad gave us his Sceptre, for research."

Tony left the room after an absent minded nod, heading to another room to ring Fury. "JARVIS, call Fury," Tony said to the empty room.

"Very well Sir," came the robotic English voice of JARVIS, Iron Man's AI. "Patching him through now."

The room filled with soft elevator music, intermingled with a phone tone, until Nick Fury's voice came from the room. "Stark. How's Loki? And the kid? Decided if we can trust either of them?"

"Still unsure," Tony admitted begrudgingly, hating to acknowledge he didn't know something. "Although the kid seems pretty good, guess that's what happens when you're not raised by a murderer. Although, Loki gave us his Sceptre as a sign of trust. Says we can examine it."

"I'll put a team together," Fury replied to the unasked question.

The call ended as Fury ended the communication. Tony nodded to himself. "JARVIS, hack into whatever record system you think will help. Find me all the information you can on Loki, James Potter and Harry Potter."

"Very well Sir." With that Stark left the room and went to his lab, to examine the Sceptre while JARVIS decrypted the files.

In the sky, far above where anybody could see, was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, a large hovering aircraft that was used as a S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarter, where General Nick Fury had just ended the a call with Tony Stark. He turned to his second in command, a woman with dark brown shoulder length hair. "Hill, Project Thinktank is initiated. Find all people suitable for research on Chitauri tech."

"Yes Sir," Maria Hill said, as she began to rapidly type on her keyboard. A light buzzing filled the air as holograms began to appear. "Doctor Otto Octavius," Hill introduced. The man displayed was a small and portly man, with shirt brown hair in a bowl cut style. "Scientist known best for bioengineering and radiation. He's also been researching Chitauri tech since the invasion."

Nick Fury motioned for Hill to continue. The hologram crackled and fizzled out, instantly being replaced with a tall thin man, with brown hair greying at the temples, wearing a blue jumpsuit with a '4' emblem on the chest. "Doctor Reed Richards."

"Mister Fantastic," Fury added.

"Correct. Known hero already, but also a genius in the fields of electronics, space travel, and alien biology."

Add him to the list," Fury ordered. Fury remembered once trying to recruit Mister Fantastic for the Avengers, although he had refused so he was able to stay with his family.

The hologram changed again, now displaying a large ape like man with blue hair coating his entire body. "Doctor Henry 'Hank' McCoy."

"Beast, of the X-Men," Fury said. The X-Men had also been offered a space with the Avengers, but Charles Xavier, their leader, decided to stay out of violence and focus on training and teaching those with developing powers and abilities.

"Graduated Harvard at age 15, genius in electronics and technology, biochemistry and biophysics."

Hill closed the holographic displays. "You know the other potential members of the Thinktank, Bruce Banner for his knowledge of nuclear energy, physics and radiation. Doctor Pym, Ant-Man, for his expertise in atomic physics and nanotechnology. And finally, Tony Stark, for his prowess in technology and engineering."

Fury nodded. "I'll make the calls."

Back in the Avengers Tower, Stark was examining the Sceptre. He had activated his quantum harmoniser to stop the Sceptre from being summoned by Loki. It wasn't that he didn't trust Loki, but he wasn't taking any chances. JARVIS' voice came from the speakers in the lab. "Mister Stark, Director Fury has recruited you, and others, to be part of his Thinktank on studying the Sceptre."

Tony gave a brief grunt of acknowledgment. "How are the files on Loki and Harry coming along?"

"The full files have been transferred to your phone. Would you like an overview?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes, please," Tony replied as he ended his examination, enduring that the quantum harmoniser was still active.

"Very well. According to our files, Loki was blood adopted by Odin, making him half Frost Giant and half Asgardian. Odin then sent him to Earth, reborn as James Potter, with his heritage blocked. He then met Lily Potter, a human Witch, and the two conceived Harry Potter. This makes Harry Potter one quarter Frost Giant, one quarter Asgardian, and half human. Both Lily and James were killed by a Dark Wizard known as Voldemort, when they sacrificed themselves. Loki then returned to lead the Chitauri invasion, was imprisoned by Odin, and his memories returned when Harry was in mortal danger. For more information, please refer to the full files."

Tony was deep in thought. James Potter was firmly against a Dark Wizard to the point to where he had sacrificed himself. While Loki may not have been the best person, if James Potter was existed him, then he couldn't be all bad.

JARVIS' thought broke his train of thought. "Apologies Sir, Loki is on his way to you."

Tony exited the room, and waited for Loki outside of the lab. Soon, Loki arrived, greeting Tony with a polite incline of the head. "Mister Stark, I wish to talk about Harry's safety."

"Go on," Tony prompted.

"As you know Harry somehow destroyed the man that killed. Since Harry attended Hogwarts that man has returned in one form or another. I wish to have him trained to ensure his safety and survival," Loki stated a serious tone.

Tony sighed. "Look, I'm not saying I don't trust you. But I don't know I can trust you to bring non-dangerous people here."

Loki's expression changed, his eyes narrowing and face going dark. "Mister Stark, I know my past, but rest assured, my son's life is my number one priority. If you do not allow him to be trained here, I will take matters into my own hands and have him trained by whoever I see fit."

"I get final say on who is allowed," Tony countered in compromise, offering out his hand.

"Mister Stark," Loki started, shaking the outstretched hand. "You have a deal."

* * *

 **Review**


End file.
